starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Invasion of Char (To Chain the Beast)
United Earth Directorate |side2= Daggoth's Renegade Swarm |side3= Kerrigan's Swarm |commanders1= Gerard DuGalle "Captain" |commanders2= Second Overmind 3 unnamed cerebrates |commanders3= Infested Kerrigan Infested Duran |forces1= UED Strike Force :Cronus Wing UED Command Fleet :Aleksander :A few valkyries |forces2= Daggoth's Forces: :Second Overmind :3 unnamed cerebrates :3 different broods ::+2,000,000,000 warriors :::1 Torrasque |forces3= Kerrigan's Forces: :Infested Kerrigan :Infested Duran :1 overlord :Several scourges :A few mutalisks |casual1=Medium |casual2=Total :3 unnamed cerebrates? :~2,000,000,000 zerg warriors~ :All zerg forces either destroyed or brought under control of the UED fleet |casual3=Medium |battle= }} The Invasion of Char was perhaps the most decisive battle in the UED conquest of the Koprulu Sector, occuring on the surface of Char, home of the new zerg Overmind. History As their forces were approaching Char, the UED fleet noticed that the Daggoth's Renegade Swarm was in disarray, thanks to the effects of the Psi Disrupter, which disrupted zerg communications. There were so many zerg on Char that, if the Psi Disrupter had not been activated, there would have been no hope of victory. Three Cerebrates were able to resist the effects of the Psi Disrupter enough to keep their Broods functional. The UED's plan was to carve a path through the zerg to the second Overmind, then have their scientists inject it with powerful drugs to pacify it. Unfortunately, they immediately ran into a problem. Each of the Cerebrates had a special ability. The first could inject its sunken colonies with energy, keeping them effectively invincible, while the other two did not immediately reveal their powers. The UED cut a path to the first Cerebrate, killing it. The death of the Cerebrate rendered its entire Brood docile. The Cerebrate did not reincarnate (at least not immediately). The terrans heard a very loud tortured roar ... it sounded like an ultralisk, but this was no ordinary ultralisk. It was the Torrasque. This powerful version of the ultralisk charged into the UED's current territory. A marine reported the situation to the UED Captain as though it were a meal, "Sir, we've just had a whole cargo-ship full of whoop-ass dumped on us! We ran into a new strain of ultralisk and it took a lot o' pepper to bring it down. To top it all off, our recon squad reports that the critter's been reincarnated by a nearby cerebrate and is on its way back for more!" This Cerebrate, surrounded by multiple ultralisk caverns, could reincarnate the Torrasque repeatedly. The third Cerebrate was surrounded by infested command centers, and would create infested terrans in order to defend itself. However, the disarray in the zerg forces created vulnerabilities in the defense. The UED was able to carve a path to all Cerebrates and kill them, rendering all the zerg defending the Overmind docile. After that, several medics moved up to the Overmind and injected it with powerful neurostims that would render it docile and vulnerable to the effects of psionics. As the UED set about putting the Overmind under the control of its psychics, they received unwanted visitors ... Infested Kerrigan and Samir Duran. Duran introduced Kerrigan, who informed DuGalle that she had made alliances with people opposed to the UED's presence in the sector. DuGalle told her his Psi Disrupter could defeat her, but Kerrigan responded that it wouldn't last forever. She also said that Stukov was twice the man that DuGalle ever was, and that she was glad he saved her the trouble of killing him. Then she and Duran made a hasty retreat.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. Aftermath The battle was a major setback for the zerg, with the losses of 3 cerebrates, 1 Torrasque, around 2 billion of warriors and the fledgeling Overmind, now under the UED control.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. References Category: Brood War battles